You and I
by TotallyawesomeKB
Summary: Blaine wants to be with Kurt forever. Will he say yes? And what challenges do they await. K-T ? AU Klaine!    Disclaimer: I dont own Glee
1. Chapter 1

**A Klaine Wedding **

**Chapter 1: Rose Petals**

Kurt Hummel woke up next to his boyfriend Blaine Anderson and turned to face him, Blaine fluttered his eyes as he woke, making Kurt snigger a little.

'What's so funny Kurt?' Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes.

'Oh nothing, just the way you wake up is adorable.' Kurt lay on Blaine's chest, smiling up at him as Blaine fiddled with Kurt's hair.

'Can you believe we have been together for 8 years?' Kurt said.  
>Blaine was staring into the distance thinking about all the amazing years they've been together. 'Blaine?' Kurt brought him back to reality and with that Blaine got out of bed and started getting ready. 'Blaine?' Kurt asked again looking confused. Kurt then got out of bed and followed Blaine to the bathroom, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Are you ok? You kind of zoned out and then didn't respond' Kurt asked.<br>'Oh yes, fine, just daydreaming, you know how I am' and at that, Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, and got changed. 'See you later, love you' But Kurt didn't know him, not at that moment; he was acting strange, being edgy. He wondered, but the thought slipped his mind as he realised what the time was, and began to get ready.

~A few hours later~

Kurt was coming back from a tiring day at work and really needed to relax. Relaxing for him was just seeing his boyfriend Blaine. Spending time together was precious to him and loved every moment with Blaine. Kurt took out his key and opened the door to his and Blaine's apartment. 'Hello?' Kurt asked. The room was pitch black compared to the usual dim lights. He felt his way to the light switch and flicked it on. He turned round and jumped as he saw Blaine. He wasn't supposed to be home for another hour. In front of Blaine were rose petals, as Kurt drew nearer the petals spelt out 'Marry me?' As he realised this shock, dropping his bags, Blaine got down on one knee.  
>'Kurt, i love you and i want to spend my life with you. I love you so much and when you said aboutt us being together for eight years i thought now would be the time to propose. So, Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?'<p>

A tear trickled down Kurt's face as he ran towards Blaine's arms, kissing him. They fell over on to the floor.

'Is that a yes then?' Blaine asked with a smile. Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him. Blaine hugged him tightly.

'Yes! Blaine Yes!' Lying on the floor, Blaine pulled out a ring box, inside were two gold bands. One with a blue diamond and one with red. Blaine took the blue one and placed it on Kurt's finger. Kurt took the remaining ring and slid it down Blaine's finger.

'We're fiancés!' Kurt said excitedly with a big smile.

'I know. A dream comes true' Blaine replied. 'I love you so much Kurt Hummel'

'I love you too Honey.'

Blaine sat up and wrapped his arms around Kurt as he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder with a gentle kiss on the cheek. They cuddled up on the sofa and turned the television on. Blaine stood up and went to the Kitchen. Kurt's eyes followed Blaine's steps. He came back with two glasses and bottle of champagne. He sat down next to Kurt and poured out two glasses.

'A mini celebration to our engagement.' Blaine said smiling.

They took the glasses and kissed when they said 'cheers'.

They continued watching the television but got distracted by one another, swept away by the idea of a wedding and how lucky they where to find someone so amazing.

They spent the remaining night sipping champagne and kissing each other. They fell asleep on the sofa in each others arms with a smile on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Klaine Story **

**Chapter 2: Kiss and Tell**

Kurt woke up with Blaine in his arms on the couch. He stroked his fiancés hair as he started to wake up. Blaine sat up and turned around with a big smile on his face. 'How's my fiancé this morning then?' Blaine asked 'Amazing, because I'm with you' Kurt replied looking lovingly at Blaine. 'We need to go tell Burt and Carol about the engagement today.' Kurt said. Blaine replied 'We can show them our very nice rings' Blaine winked. He rolled over onto his stomach to look at Kurt and kissed him.

They got up and went to get changed into some suitably casual clothes, took each others hands and left the apartment. Blaine drove the car to the Hummel's house. It was a long journey but it would be worth the wait.

When they arrived, they parked up and Finn opened the door as Kurt and Blaine walked in holding hands. They sat down on the couch opposite to Burt, Carol and Finn. 'Well this is a nice surprise son' Burt said. 'Not that I don't want you here but why are you?' Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and turned back with a smile on their face. 'Blaine and I are engaged, he proposed last night' Kurt said happily as he and Blaine showed Burt the rings. Finn was the first to speak 'I'm happy for you man.' Carol followed after 'Oh my gosh, Kurt, that's amazing, come over to the Kitchen and tell me the details' as she grabbed his hand leading him that way. Finn left the room and it was just Blaine and Burt. 'Congrats Blaine, I may not seem it, but I'm happy for you, but if you hurt Kurt…' Burt started. 'Believe me; I would never dream of hurting Kurt, I love him too much.' Blaine continued. Burt brought Blaine in with a hug and a stern pat on the back and shook his hand.

'Everything ok here?' Kurt asked as he entered the living room. 'Fine, Kurt honey' Blaine replied. They sat back down and Kurt called Finn to come down. 'What's up Kurt?' Finn asked. Blaine replied 'Kurt and I have been thinking that you could be best man at our wedding, because you're Kurt's brother, and you've always been a good friend to me and…' He was stopped by Finns large hug. 'I would love too, thanks that mean a lot' Finn said smiling big. Blaine, recovering from the hug sat down next to Kurt and wove his fingers into Kurt's. 'The wedding day will be in a few weeks, we thought it might be a rush, but we just can't wait too long.' Blaine said. Carol smiled and went to go make some tea. 'Oh none for us carol' Kurt spoke, 'We need to leave now, spread the news to others. Go back to the apartment and do some things.'

'Ok hon. we'll see you soon then' Carol replied.

Blaine and Kurt left the Hummel's house and drove back home to start preparing for the best day of their life. As they opened the door, about 30 people shouted surprise at them, making Kurt jump. Blaine was just smiling. Kurt saw Blaine's smile and playfully pushed him saying 'you knew about this didn't you?' Blaine winked and said 'Yeah, I knew you would say yes, because, well I'm adorable' as he tilted his head and smiled. 'Yes, you are Blaine.' Kurt said, right before kissing him. Blaine spoke 'Well when I woke up, I texted some people about the news and they wanted to celebrate our engagement.' Kurt smiled, one of the reasons he loved Blaine, he was full of surprises. Taking his hand; they walked into the room full of old friends; past friends from Dalton and McKinley. They embraced the positive people through the night, until after a few drinks, they left. And finally, it was just Kurt and Blaine alone. 'It was very kind of you to do that Blaine. I love you' Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, kissing his cheek. 'I love you too Kurt.' Then they kissed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Klaine Story **

**Chapter 3: Lovely **

The next day Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the floor. Kurt was lying in Blaine's arms. They were surrounded by wedding magazines. 'Sweetheart, what do you prefer? Lilies or roses?' Kurt asked looking through a floral book. 'Lilies, their much better than a vase of roses bunched up' Blaine replied 'Lilies! Lovely, Ok now would you prefer fall wedding colours, or summer colours?' Kurt asked picking up another magazine and showing him the fall colours. 'Oh, fall colours, it reminds me of our first date when we came back from Breadstix and we took that shortcut in the woods.' Blaine responded

'Oh, I remember that, it was really beautiful' Kurt said, putting his hand on his chest. He then moved his hand down to Blaine's hand and squeezed it gently. Then turned around to face his fiancé. Blaine kissed him and showed Kurt another magazine of table layouts.

An hour later they were still talking about the wedding. 'I think we should take a break from wedding planning now,' Blaine said laying his head on Kurt's stomach. Kurt fiddled with Blaine's brown curls as he spoke 'Can you believe it? In a matter of weeks, we'll be married; no words can describe my happiness, that I'm marrying the man off my dreams.'

'I can agree 100% Kurt; I never thought I would find some one like you. I love you so much' Blaine said.

He sat up and kissed Kurt before standing up. Kurt looked up at him. 'Come on, we need to wash up, the wedding planning, as fun and romantic as it is, has put us off schedule' Blaine said, reaching out a hand . Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's and stood up. They walked to the kitchen and started washing the plates. Blaine dropped a fork in the soapy bubbles and some of them splashed Kurt, getting him in the face. Kurt, shocked, scooped up some bubbles and threw them at Blaine, getting them in his perfectly gelled hair. They started throwing bubbles and splashing each other as they laughed. By the time they had finished, they realised the mess. They finished the washing and sat back down on the couch. Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and held Kurt's hand, moving closer to him. 'I love this' Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's head. 'What?' Blaine asked. 'This, being with you, just the two of us' Kurt replied.

'Talking about the two of us, we should get back to planning' Blaine hugging Kurt as he kissed his cheek.

'Ok, who do you want to invite? Your parents, some Warblers?' Kurt asked

'Um, well the Warblers definitely, but not my parents, they live in England and they don't know we're getting married, I want them to come but they can't afford it' Blaine said resting his head on his palm. 'But it doesn't matter, even if their not their, it will be the happiest day of my life' He smiled dazing at Kurt.

'I love you so much Blaine' Kurt said, kissing him afterwards. 'I love you much more Kurt' Blaine replied, returning the kiss.

They picked up some more magazines and looked through them deciding what they would want, and if it would go with the theme. They sat there, embracing each others company enjoying their precious moments together, planning the wedding of their dreams. They designed the invites for the 75 people attending. They talked about honeymoon destinations and where they would go, or what they would do. They thought about venues and receptions. Just knowing that this was reality and not a dream. That this was real. True love.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Klaine Story **

**Chapter 4: Share the Love**

It was 2am. Blaine got woken up by Kurt tapping him and telling him to wake up. 'Huff, Kurt….its too early….Go back to bed…I'm cold, come back' Blaine groaned. 'Kurt…..' He sighed. 'Ok, ok I'm coming but you need to be dressed with in 10 minutes' Kurt ordered. He sat on the bed, beside Blaine and hugged him slightly. Blaine, hesitantly, sat up and rubbed his eyes. 'Ugh, what time is it?' He moaned.

'2 Am. And we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!' Kurt hastily said. Blaine's eyes wondered around their bedroom to find two suitcases that looked fully packed. 'Where are we going? Blaine asked, looking confused as he slowly got out of bed. 'Ah, now that's a surprise. You'll have to wait and see' Kurt said with a wink and a smile. Blaine wearily got changed and took a suitcase and walked out of the apartment with Kurt as he locked the door. They called a taxi and the driver drove them to the airport.

After half an hour they got onto the plane and sat down with relief so they were able to relax. Blaine turned to Kurt 'So why are we on a plane going to somewhere you won't tell me?' Blaine asked staring at Kurt. 'It's a surprise, but….as we're on the plane already, I might as well tell you.' Kurt replied 'Yes please do' Blaine said quickly. 'Well when you told me about your parents not being able to come to the wedding, I felt really sad for you, so I bought these tickets so you can go see them, and I also bought tickets so your parents can come to our wedding. So everything is sorted out, we just need to tell them now…' Kurt got interrupted by Blaine's hug and Blaine whispered 'I love you so much, thank you, thank you' A tear fell down Blaine's face because he was so happy.

Soon enough Kurt and Blaine had reached England and were travelling to The Andersons country home. Once they arrived, they walked up together, cautious about how this day was going to be. Blaine's parents hardly knew Kurt and then suddenly telling his parents he was engaged….he didn't know how they were going to react.

Mrs. Anderson opened the door 'Hell….' Her voice stopped when she saw Blaine smiling at her. She put her hand over her mouth and hugged Blaine, she then saw Kurt over his shoulder and released to shake hands with Kurt 'Hello Kurt, it's been a long time hasn't it?' Mrs. Anderson asked

'Yes, Mrs Anderson, it's nice to finally meet you after all these years' Kurt happily replied. They walked into the house only to be greeted with a firm hand shake by Mr. Anderson also welcoming them. 'So what are you doing here?' Mr. Anderson asked.

'Well we have some good news that we want to share' Blaine asked looking at Kurt for a second before making eye contact with his parents.

Kurt handed The Andersons the plane tickets. 'We're getting engaged, we hope you can come'

'Well, I can't say that this is not a surprise,' Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look 'But I am happy for you, really' Blaine's mother said.

'Thank you that means a lot' Kurt said.

Blaine's father wasn't smiling but Blaine's worry was put to rest when his father stood up and patted Kurt on the back almost pushing Kurt off the couch. 'We'll be happy to come'

After a long talk and some catching up, Kurt and Blaine left the house.

They then went to explore London, taking photos, having fun, walking holding hands, before getting on the plane and travelling home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Klaine Story **

**Chapter 5: Beautiful**

. Blaine and Kurt had gone to a restaurant to celebrate finishing the final touches of the wedding planning. The table was set on a balcony over looking a beautiful view. The sun shone over the ocean parts. It was a candle lit dinner, set for two. 'We're done, now we just have to wait for the actual wedding' Kurt said, raising his glass.

'I know, but I can't wait to be married to you, it will be amazing, the best day of our lives' Blaine said gazing at Kurt with his shimmering eyes.

'I love you so much, and I know you don't believe me but I was yours the day we met' Kurt said.

They continued talking to each other about fashion, and the wedding and how much they admire one another.

After lunch they went to a Tux shop to get their suits for the wedding. Blaine was in the changing room getting changed. He soon came out in a simple black blazer, a silver waist coat, a slightly darker silk tie, black trousers, and shiny black lace shoes.

'Simple but fabulous' Kurt said, smiling and staring at Blaine because of how handsome he was in the suit. But he was always handsome according to Kurt.

'Really? You don't think it's too much? I mean, I like it but I want your opinion.' Blaine said, hesitating. 'Blaine, honey, it's amazing, and you're amazing, perfect beyond belief' Kurt said, kissing him on the cheek. Blaine took his hand 'Now it's your turn to try on a suit'

'No, you can't see my suit before our wedding' Kurt said patting Blaine's hand.

'Well I'm sure you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear, you always do.' Blaine said.

Blaine and Kurt soon left the tux shop after buying the one Blaine chose.

'I just want to take a quick look at our venue again, ok Kurt?' Blaine asked as he took Kurt's hand. Kurt nodded his head and they called a taxi to take them there.

The venue was a large hall with a garden through another door. They walked into the garden. It was filled with vibrant colours and a variety of flowers. It was a large area with fresh green grass. There was an arch intertwined with vines and flowers were in bloom on them. It was the perfect setting.

'Wow, this will be where we get married, where we'll share our first kiss as husbands' Kurt said, staring dreamily at Blaine.

Blaine kissed him quickly and Kurt took Blaine's hands to lead him back to the main hall.

The hall was large with arches on the doors. And windows that allowed the light shine into the hall.

'And this is where we would have our first dance' Kurt said

'Let's practise then' Blaine said with a smile.

'What?' Kurt said laughing as Blaine took his hand.

Blaine walked with him into the middle of the hall. He placed his hand in Kurt's and put his other hand on his fiancés waist. He spun him around and twirled with him. He pulled him closer to him as they swayed together. They laughed and smiled as they danced around the hall. After a very fun dance, they slowed the pace down and had a slow dance; the music was each others heart beats.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. He kissed his neck once as they slowed down even more until they stopped. Blaine looked up at him and Kurt leaned in to kiss him. All they saw, apart from each others glistening eyes, was love.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Klaine Story**

**Chapter 6: Precious **

1 day until the wedding:

'One more night until I'm yours forever' Kurt said. Kurt and Blaine were couch with each other.

'Wow, one more day' Blaine replied showing his perfect smile as he edged closer to Kurt. He laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his fiancés waist. Kurt kissed Blaine's head and wondered off into the bedroom. Blaine just stared at him wondering why. Kurt came back out with his night bag and a suitcase which held his secretive wedding outfit.

'Where are you going?' Blaine asked.

'I'm going to my parents for the night; you can't see me until the wedding and that means tonight as well' Kurt said walking to the door. Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hands in his own. 'Are you sure you can spend a night without me? You can stay if you want'

'Ok, um, no, no. It's bad luck, I'll stay with my father and carol and you can sleep here' Kurt replied

'You can't leave, I'll miss you too much, but can you stand a night without me?' Blaine said just after kissing him.

Kurt walked out the door and turned around, kissing Blaine on the forehead and then on the lips. 'Have a good night and make sure you don't over sleep' Kurt said

'I'll try, I don't know how though. At least I never have to go another night without you after tomorrow.'

Blaine hugged him and kissed Kurt 'The next time we kiss, we'll be married' Kurt said as he waved goodbye and left.

Blaine shut the door and fell onto the bed. He rolled onto his side and stared at a picture of him and Kurt. A tear fell down his cheek because although he had just left, he missed Kurt. He looked at the photo again, knowing that in a matter of hours he would be married.

Kurt had driven to his father and Carols home. Kurt knocked on the door with his bags in his other hand. Carol opened the door, 'Hi Kurt, we've set up the spare room for you. Just set your things down by the couch for now, I'll go make you some tea,'

Kurt walked in, placed his bags on the floor and sat on the couch as carol passed him his tea.

Kurt's phone beeped and Kurt jumped, almost spilling his drink. It was Blaine texting him. 'I miss you so much, but I'll see you tomorrow walking down that aisle. I love you - Blaine'

Kurt smiled and texted back 'I miss you too. I can't wait to see you! All the time we spend together is precious. Love Kurt'

He put his phone down and finished his tea. He then took his bag up to his room and sat on the bed. He felt so alone because Blaine wasn't with him; he wanted Blaine to appear right beside him, there and then. But he knew that the next time he saw him would be at their wedding.

He walked over to his bag and took out his suit very carefully because he didn't want to crease it. He hung it on the wardrobe and fell on the bed. He missed Blaine.

But the thought of getting married kept him happy. Knowing that by some miracle Blaine had been sent to him as some kind of fait. He was so lucky. It seemed like it almost wasn't real. But this love was real.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Klaine Story **

**Chapter 7: Perfect **

Today

Today's the day. The wedding was at noon and Kurt had woken up at 9am and

He sent Blaine a good morning text 'Today's the day! I can't wait to see you. Now go and make your self even more beautiful and handsome than you already are. Love you.'

Blaine, back at the apartment, sat up rubbing his eyes because it didn't feel right without Kurt by his side. The text made him jump; he read it and replied immediately knowing it was Kurt. 'I love you too; now go get ready as well. Today will be amazing because I'm with you.'

After reading the text, Kurt went down stairs and prepared breakfast. After a little while, Burt and Carol came down. 'You excited son? You ready for this?' Burt asked

'Dad, I've been ready for years, He's the one' Kurt replied smiling 'Now I need to go get showered before starting to do the major things, and after, I'll help you two get ready.' And with that Kurt pranced up stairs and had a shower. After their breakfast Burt and Carol had laid out their clothes for the wedding and called Kurt for his approval.

'Ok Carol, lovely dress and it would defiantly go with that necklace, and I'll do your hair for you in a minute. Um dad, I like the suit but that tie is creased and it doesn't go with the jacket, here use this one' Handing it to Burt 'Perfect, now I just need to get ready.'

It was now 1 hour before the wedding. Kurt had to allow 15 minutes to get ready and 30 minutes to travel to the venue.

Kurt went into his room and he gelled his hair with precision and swept it to the side. It looked very neat and stylish. He then applied some other things and got into some casual clothing.

Blaine had just finished getting showered. He went to gel his hair into the way Kurt had told him. He got changed into some casual but stylish clothes before jumping into the car with the suit on the other seat as he drove off to the venue.

Kurt was also ready and was waiting for his parents to get in the car. He was getting anxious because he refused to be late for his own wedding. Burt and carol soon came down and they drove off straight away.

Blaine arrived at the hall first and quickly went to get changed but he was stopped in his tracks when he saw how beautiful the layout was. The hall; clean, white tables with light brown ribbons dotted in places. A long table at the back with photos of him and Kurt above the table. There were elegant decorations around the rim of the ceiling bringing vibrant colours to the hall. Lilies were placed on the table in the middle as the names form the seating plan circled the decorations. He walked into the garden to admire what wondrous things there were. The garden was filled with the beautiful flowers and in the middle was the arch with vines and flowers in bloom. White chairs where placed to face the arch. It was perfect. A tear trickled down Blaine's face as he hastily walked to the changing room.

Kurt arrived soon after, running into the changing room to get changed. 15 minutes to go.

Kurt slipped into his suit and fixed some last details with his hair. And sat down, anxiously waiting to walk down the aisle to his soon to be husband.

Just a matter of minutes to the happiest moment of their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Klaine Story **

**Chapter 8: Kurt and Blaine**

5 minutes to go

Kurt was pacing the room as he awaited his cue to walk down that aisle. Caught by surprise, there was a knock at the door.

'If that's you Blaine, don't come in. But if it's not then come in.' Kurt said.

Finn came in. 'Hey dude. Now it may be short notice but we need to follow the tradition. Old, new, borrowed, blue? Now I know that you have those cufflinks that were borrowed from Burt and their blue, and your suits new. So you just need something old. Blaine told me to give this to you' Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn out photo. It was a photo of Blaine and Kurt on their first date. Kurt put his hand to his mouth, and tried not to cry. He couldn't ruin his light layer of make up and look like a wreck as he would walk down the aisle. Kurt hugged Finn, and let go to sort his suit out.

Blaine was ready. Finn was beside him as best man. He walked into the garden and walked up the aisle as the last few people went to find their seats. The officiator was, by surprise, David, His old friend from Dalton. Wes was in place at the top and pianist started to play as Blaine got into his place.

Kurt heard the music 'this is it; the moment of my life….It's time.' Kurt said to himself. The large wooden doors opened into the garden and many people, including Blaine, turned their heads to see Kurt.

Kurt walked up the aisle passing lots of smiling faces. He tried to keep himself from crying as he saw Blaine. The walk seemed like it took forever and he wanted to run up the aisle and take Blaine in his arms. But the time this thought had passed, he was there. Blaine took his hand. His face read 'wow' and Kurt just smiled as the tears in his eyes shimmered.

Blaine ignored what David said up until he told Blaine to say his vows.

'When I met Kurt I immediately knew that he was the one. And by some miracle he felt the same way, that he was mine. I am so lucky to find him. He is the most beautiful, talented and wonderful person I have ever met' Blaine turned to Kurt and took his hands. 'You may not believe it, but I was yours the day we made eye contact. I love you more than anything. You are my dream and nothing will ever change that. I love you forever Kurt. And I can't wait to be with you for the rest of my life'

Blaine let some tears fall and Kurt wiped them away as he began his vows.

'When I met Blaine, I fell in love with him. I never thought I would find someone like him and then as if an angel had fallen, there he was. The second I laid eyes on him, the whole room lit up. His smile can always make me happy on bad days. Whenever we kiss there are sparks.' He turned to look at Blaine 'I love you so, so much Blaine. I can't imagine being without you. You are my friend. My life. My true love.'

Blaine and Kurt soon fell lost in each others eyes as they smiled and let tears fall.

Then David began 'Do you…'

'I do' Blaine said, trying not to burst into tears of joy.

David continued 'And do you…'

'I do' Kurt said quickly

'Then by the power vested by me in the state of Ohio I pronounce you husband and husband. Now kiss him already…'

Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him. It was gentle and felt like it lasted forever. Fireworks. Finally, they were married.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Klaine Story **

**Chapter 9: True Love **

At the reception everyone walked into the hall to admire the decorations and find their seats. The music started playing as everyone sat down and Finn walked in with a microphone. 'It is my pleasure to introduce, for the first time, Mr and Mr Anderson'

Everyone clapped as Kurt and Blaine walked in, holding hands. As the guests cheered, they sat in their seats on the front table and Finn and David followed after. Kurt and Blaine kissed at the table and Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder.

The waiters and waitresses came in and delivered the food and after half an hour of laughs, cries, and talking, Blaine and Kurt stood up holding hands.

Blaine started talking. 'We just want to thank you for coming and enjoying this momentous occasion with us. And so we wanted to say some speeches now. Kurt can start' Blaine said smiling handing a microphone to Kurt, who was blushing.

'Hello today has been the best day of my life, and I get to share it with all of you. I get to be with my true love forever and I can't explain the feelings I have right now.' He turns to Blaine, taking his hand. 'I love you Blaine, I always have, always will. You are the man for me. I am so glad to have found you. You are my match in every way. I love you' Kurt started to cry as he said those last words.

The crowd 'awed' as Blaine quickly stood up and hugged him, restraining himself from crying as well.

Blaine took the microphone from his husband and continued the speech 'I have always dreamt of this moment since the day Kurt and I were together. He is the man of my dreams and I can't imagine any other life without him. My new husband is amazing and I love him so much and I can't wait to share our future together. Our life. I love you Kurt Hummel – Anderson. And from the day we met I was yours. I will be forever. I can't explain how happy I am to now be married to you. I love you. You are my true love.' Blaine's tears slowly came into view as he sat down. Kurt kissed him and Blaine continued the kiss. They stopped as they heard Finn speak.

'Um, right, I guess it's the best man speech. Well where do I begin? I have known this happy couple for a long time and never, in all my years have I seen a couple as loved up and solid as them. Kurt is my brother, and he is a great one. He has amazing talents in fashion and singing and he always had such a positive personality in the saddest times. And Blaine, well Blaine is a good friend. He is kind and he showed Kurt the light at the end of the tunnel when things were tough. He has always cared for Kurt and he too is amazingly talented. Blaine and Kurt are the perfect match and I have learnt a lot from them. They are awesome and I can assure you, they will be happy forever. Congrats guys. And now for the newly weds first dance…'

Finn sat down and Blaine patted him on the back and smiled.

Kurt and Blaine stood up and walked into the middle of the hall. Blaine placed his hand out and Kurt put his hand on Blaine's. He pulled Kurt close to him as their song came on. Blaine smiled as he heard the song. They swayed slowly to the music and held each other tight, never letting go. Kurt put his head in the crook of Blaine's neck as Blaine kissed his head every so often. Kurt then moved and Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder. They moved slowly enjoying this romantic moment. Their first dance as a married pair. The song soon ended and they kissed again. The next piece of music was more upbeat and everyone soon came on the dance floor as well. Blaine and Kurt laughed and smiled as they danced. They twirled across the dance floor loving every second of being together. After many hours of talk & dance, they went home married.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Klaine Story **

**Chapter 10: Together**

Kurt woke up next to Blaine. He turned his head to face his husband and was welcomed to the morning with a smile from him.

'Morning Mr. Anderson' Blaine said, staring lovingly at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kurt kissed him 'good morning to you to Mr. Anderson'

Kurt kissed Blaine again. Pulling away, breathless, Kurt opened a draw beside him and pulled out a neatly finished book.

'What's that then?' Blaine asked taking the book out of Kurt's hand.

'Open it' Kurt said with a grin.

Inside were many pages of photos. Photos of Kurt and Blaine. There were pictures from their dates, outings, each other, and their wedding. As Blaine flicked through them, the images and memories of happy times were flooding back to him. He couldn't help but show his beautiful, out of this world, smile.

He shed a tear as he looked up at Kurt who was still admiring the photos. He looked up.

'Thank you, I love it, I love you' Blaine said

Kurt wiped the tear away as he returned the 'I love you' and showed it once more with another passionate kiss. Blaine then rolled out of bed and got changed into a stylish but casual look and gelled his hair as Kurt soon did the same.

'We need to think about packing, we're leaving for our honeymoon in a few hours' Kurt said.

He pulled the suitcases out of their wardrobe and laid them on the bed. Blaine came over from behind and wrapped his arms around Kurt, kissing his neck.

'Honeymoon! Our first holiday as a married couple, the start of our lives together' Kurt said turning around. He hugged Blaine and kissed him.

He let go of Blaine and grabbed some clothes to place them in the suitcase. He packed his suitcase and soon helped Blaine but every so often got distracted by his amazing kisses.

'Ok, come on honey! We don't want to be late' Blaine said, slightly panicking.

They quickly walked out of the apartment, locked it and fled to the taxi to take them to the airport. After half an hour they boarded the plane and sat down, relieved.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and looked at him 'Finally after many years together, here we are, I can't wait to spend two weeks together, just you and me, and then the rest of our lives. It will be amazing'

Blaine and Kurt lay back in the seats, still holding hands, and enjoyed the moment. Kurt closed his eyes and had quick visions of what he planned for their honeymoon. Also about all the adventures they would have, the vividness seemed almost real and Kurt knew that it could be real. He squeezed Blaine's hand as a smile arose on Kurt's perfect face.

'What you thinking about Kurt?' Blaine asked, gazing at the smile upon Kurt's face.

'Oh, nothing, just dreaming about things, you know how I am' Turning to face Blaine.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and lay back again, soon closing his eyes in tiredness and fell asleep. Kurt watched his husband as he himself soon dozed off. They lay there, fast asleep dreaming about the happiness of being with each other and how lucky they were to find each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Klaine Story **

**Chapter 11: Hearts**

Kurt and Blaine had the time off their life on their honeymoon. They walked across the beach holding hands, they sat on a balcony having a romantic evening watching the sunset across the ocean, they would even go swimming and exploring as they encountered beautiful scenery together.

'Wow, those two weeks were amazing Blaine' Kurt said as he picked up his suitcase from the conveyer belt and waited for Blaine to pick up his.

'I know, it was…magical, I loved it, the best way to start our marriage. I love you' Blaine smiled

'I love you too Honey, now we need to get back to apartment, I need to get our clothes unpacked and washed, I don't like the idea of sand being in places when I want to wear something comfortable.'

Kurt took Blaine's hand and they walked to a taxi and it drove them home.

As soon as they reached the apartment Kurt dropped his suitcase with a relieving sigh. Blaine put down his suitcase and spoke 'Shouldn't I be carrying you into our home? Like the movies?' He said with a grin

'Blaine, sweet heart that may work in the movies but it won't work with me, although it does seem fun….'

Blaine put his arms out waiting for Kurt to fill them. Kurt walked up and kissed him, and Blaine placed his arms around Kurt, returning the kiss.

'So is that a yes or a no?' Blaine asked

Kurt kissed him again.

'It's a no, sorry. It's fun but there are plenty of opportunities to do even better things. Like this' Kurt smiled and kissed him again, letting his fingers run through Blaine's hair.

'That is better' Blaine murmured, his arms still tight around Kurt.

Kurt was smiling, staring at Blaine. His eyes glowed as the sun shone through the windows.

'Wow' is all Blaine could say

'I know, that was amazing, I love you' Kurt said.

Blaine moved in closer to Kurt. He laid his head on Kurt's chest and had hold of his hand. Kurt kissed Blaine's soft hair and laid back to relax with his husband in his arms.

He thought about having a quick sleep but then remembered that he had plenty of washing to do and sat up.

He kissed Blaine's cheek and stood up 'come on, we should unpack and wash our clothes'

Kurt stretched out his hand; Blaine took it and stood up. He led Blaine to the bedroom and started unpacking, tossing clothes at Blaine in a fun way.

'Hey, my hair isn't impossible to mess up, but don't start now' Blaine said throwing the clothes back at Kurt. Then finally after unpacking they sat on the bed, tired. And talked about their beautiful honeymoon through the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Klaine Story **

**Chapter 12: Klaine Forever **

'Today is very beautiful, the sun, the flowers' Kurt said holding Blaine's hand as they walked through the park, entering a small but equally nice forest.

'Really? I never noticed.' Blaine said smiling

Kurt squeezed his husbands hand as they continued to walk through the forest enjoying each others company.

They turned a corner as the cold autumn wind hit their face along with the crisp leaves of the trees. Kurt shivered and huddled to Blaine, grasping his arm for warmth and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped his free arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer as he felt his warm breath brush past his cold cheek.

''We should go home, I'm getting cold and I need to make dinner'' Kurt said, placing his hands in his jacket.

Blaine nodded and they walked back to their apartment as the rain began to pour.

Kurt tuned the key in the latch and pushed the door open, shaking the umbrella outside and hanging their coats up.

Kurt went to the kitchen and started cooking their meal as Blaine set up the table on the balcony. He placed the dinner wear on the table and put a single rose in the middle. The rose made Blaine smile as it reminded him about the day he proposed. Kurt came walking through the door with the hot food on the plates he held. He put them on the table and sat down to face a smiling Blaine with his glistening eyes shining at him.

''It was so nice seeing all my old friends again, and making new ones'' Blaine spoke. Kurt smiled and replied "It was wasn't it? It was really nice to catch up with everyone on such a special day. Hopefully I will se them again soon, but in the mean time…' Kurt took Blaine's hand and kissed Blaine, moving his lips to Blaine's. They fit together so well, like they were meant to be there.

After dinner and washing up, Kurt and Blaine went back to the bedroom as they were tired from the amazing day. They got changed into nightwear and slipped into bed.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as Kurt lay down and put his head into the crook of Blaine's neck.

Kurt sat up slightly to connect his lips with Blaine's. They kissed with passion. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek; Kurt rested his hand on the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him closer. They kept their sweet, soft lips together before Blaine pulled away with a smile on his face.

"I love you Kurt''

''I love you too Blaine''


End file.
